1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to computer cooling systems. More particularly, embodiments relate to simple solutions to silencing cooling systems that are used in computers.
2. Discussion
Computing systems such as desktop computers and notebook computers may include heat generating components such as processors, wherein fans and other cooling solutions may be used to dissipate the generated heat during operation. While conventional cooling solutions may be suitable under certain circumstances, there remains considerable room for improvement. For example, the rotation of fan blades can generate audible noise in the computing system, particularly when the fan is in close proximity with circuit boards and other cooling solutions such as heat exchangers.